The objective of this research is to successfully design a talking numerical optical reader for the blind. This portable device will be used to scan a sevensegment light emitting diode (LED) and liquid crystal displays (LCD). After scanning across the display, the device will vocalize those digits it has passed over. Such an optical scanner offers myriads of health-related aids and assistance for blind persons. Diabetes is the single leading cause of new blindness in the world today. For the blind diabetic, self-diagnosis is paramount to the individual's health. The optical reader we hope to prototype has direct relationship to health care, in that it is capable of reading self-diagnostic equipment such as blood-glucose analyzers, sphygmomanometers, digital thermometers, etc. A talking numerical optical reader would also offer myriads of employment-related opportunities for blind persons. After a prototype has been successfully demonstrated, results of this study may be made available to commercial organizations for possible introduction to the marketplace.